


the pain of the truth

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Wonwoo fucked the hell up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: "Will you just tell me the truth?"





	the pain of the truth

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on my tumblr

Junhui was tired. He was tired of overthinking everything, he was tired of hurting, he was tired of crying. He didn't want to do this anymore. He just wanted Wonwoo to stop lying to him already. He wasn't an idiot, he knew something was going on.

 

Wonwoo sat there on their bed, the bed they had been sharing for the last two years. He did not look at Junhui, instead, he chose to stare down at the floor, head in his hands. “Will you just tell me the truth?” Junhui said, trying to hold back tears. “Don't you think, at the very least, you owe me that?”

 

Wonwoo suddenly got up and walked out of the bedroom past him, but Junhui wasn't going to let him go. He followed after him into the kitchen, where he watched Wonwoo crack open a beer and sit down at the counter with it, pointedly not looking at him.

 

Junhui didn't have to ask or say anything again.

 

Staring at the wall, Wonwoo admitted, “I slept with someone else, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?”

 

It wasn't that Junhui was surprised, it wasn't that this hadn't been what he was afraid of. Wonwoo had gone to the bar a few weeks ago after they had an argument, and he didn't return until early the next morning. He was acting weird when he came home, and he hadn't kissed Junhui since.

 

But that didn't stop the pain that suddenly overcame him, didn't stop the floodgates from breaking open. Junhui didn't want to look at him, he couldn't, it would just hurt even more.  He stormed off to their room and grabbed his suitcase from the closet, throwing in random articles of clothing and things from off his desk and from the bathroom.

 

“Jun,” Wonwoo said, standing in the doorway, sounding just as tired as Junhui had felt. “You don't have to go, I’ll leave.”

 

Junhui zipped up his suitcase and shoved passed him.

 

“I’ll be at Minghao’s.” He said, head down so Wonwoo wouldn't see him cry. “Don't  you dare call me or come near me.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS ghdhGHSHHF 
> 
> tumblr: wensjunnie (come scream at me or request a drabble if you want)   
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
